T-45d power armor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|baseid = |item name2 =T-45d power helmet |dt2 =5 |hp2 =75 |effects2 =Radiation Resistance +3 |weight2 =5 |value2 =1300 |repair2 =T-45d power helmet T-51b power helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = }} The T-45d power armor is a piece of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics Design Gameplay attributes T-45d power armor provides a Damage Threshold of 22 as well as a bonus of 10% to Radiation Resistance, +2 to Strength and a -2 penalty to Agility. Due to the Agility penalty on this armor, which is not present on the T-51b series, Guns users are recommended to use the latter over the former. However, the T-45d has an additional point of Strength, so Melee attackers focused primarily on offense are recommended to use this set. It is not quite as protective as T-51b power armor or its variants, nor is it as protective as Remnants power armor, but it still provides protection and durability superior to every other form of non-powered armor in the base game, the only exception being Desert Ranger combat armor that has the same amount of DT. The Elite riot gear armor also shares the same DT, and is obtained in the Lonesome Road. Variants * Brotherhood T-45d power armor, the less common version of T-45d power armor in the Mojave Wasteland and Capital Wasteland, used exclusively by the Brotherhood of Steel. * NCR salvaged power armor, a suit made by the NCR by stripping out the servos of a suit captured during the NCR-Brotherhood war and as such does not require training to wear. * Scorched Sierra power armor, an NCR variant used by Colonel Royez on Long 15. Locations * Abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker - a T-45d helmet can be found inside, on Elijah's desk; the Dead Money add-on is required to access this area. * Brotherhood of Steel safehouse - a complete suit, but in poor condition, can be found on a shelf. * Great Khan armory, Red Rock Canyon - full suits of armor in poor condition may be sold by the Great Khan armorer. * Hidden Valley bunker - Knight Torres may sell depending on her merchant inventory. If you loot her key through the wall, you can enter her armory through a door below the floor, where four suits of armor and three helmets can be stolen. There is also a set in the Elder's private quarters. * Hoover Dam - Quartermaster Bardon often sells a couple. * Caesar's tent - a T-45d helmet, along with 2000 caps and a power fist, can be found in a Very Hard locked case in the tent behind Caesar's throne. * The armor can also be obtained after finishing the quest Eyesight to the Blind. * May be sold by the Sink Central Intelligence Unit. * May be found in Dry Wells, near some aid kits and ammo crates in front of the crater. It can also be located in The Courier's Mile. Notes * The armor given by Elder McNamara/Hardin after completing either Eyesight to the Blind or Tend to Your Business is the normal T-45d power armor rather than the Brotherhood variant. * If a user wearing this is shot in the head without a helmet, blood will come out along with the metal "clank" sound made if shot while wearing power armor. Bugs * This armor has a Brotherhood of Steel emblem on the left pauldron, despite not being Brotherhood armor. This can be fixed on PC with the following mod: Neutral T-45d Power Armor fix. * When you sit down, the shoulder pads will rotate and clip inside the body. The same glitch also occurs with the T-51b. * When running with most two handed weapons, it will clip the middle section of the armor, making it look like it is going through to your stomach. * When you swim, the shoulder plates will not move and your arms will go through the plates. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Power armor ru:Силовая броня T-45d (Fallout: New Vegas) de:T-45d Powerrüstung (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Силова броня T-45d (Fallout: New Vegas)